Secrets
by instantstarfanatic06
Summary: Tommy,Jude,Sadie,and Quest go on a mini vacation to Tommy's family cabin,secrets are revealed, and here comes the drama
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is my knew story, my cousin gave me the idea for this story, and I just had to write it, and let me remind you all, that I am 100 Jommy fan, well here it is hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, or any of the characters.

Chapter one

It was 7:58pm, Tommy, Sadie, Jude, and Quest, had decided to go for a little vacation, to Tommy's parents cabin, since Jude had just finished her second album, Darius decided to let them have the weekend off, before the release party on Monday, they had been driving for hours, Tommy was driving his Hummer, Sadie sat in the passenger seat, Quest and Jude sat in the back, they were all sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

(Tommy thinking): I can't believe we almost did that, I mean not that I don't want to , hell I've been wanting to do that for a long time now, but it was wrong, on so many levels, it can't ever happen again...this is going to be a long weekend.

(Jude thinking): I can't believe we almost did that, I am a horrible person, how could I have been so stupid...this is going to be a long weekend.

(Sadie thinking): I can't believe he told me that, now I don't know how I feel, or how to act around him...this going to be a long weekend.

(Quest thinking): I can't believe I told her that, how the hell am I supposed to act around her...damn this going to be a long weekend.

ok, I decided to leave it there because I want to see if anyone like's it before posting anymore, so anyway let me know. Oh and about my other story, Mistakes, I am completely stuck on that one, so if anyone has any suggestion's I'd like to here them, and I'll see how I can fit it into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here is the next chapter, I know the first one didn't make any sense, but this chapter will clarify everything, and thanks to those of you who reviewed

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, or any of the characters

Chapter two

( Flashback)

Jude, and Tommy

They had stopped at a gas station, so Jude, and Tommy could use the restroom, they all entered the mini mart, there was teenage, girl at the counter, she was about 14,Tommy walked up to her to ask where the restrooms were, without looking up at him, she told him they were around back, thanks he said, and told Jude to follow him, Quest, and Sadie decided to get some snacks.

Jude: Sadie, get me a coffee, two sugars, and one creme, she hollered before following Tommy out of the store

Tommy, and Jude went around back, and spotted the restrooms, Tommy entered the mens restroom, and Jude entered the women' restroom.

Jude, eyed the toilet worriedly, it looked about a hundred years old, ok Jude you can do this, just squat, she told herself, she took a deep breath and proceeded, when she finished handling her business, she went to clean her hands, as she was rinsing, she felt something in her shirt, she tarted screaming at the top of her lungs, quickly removing her shirt.

Tommy, who was already finished, was waiting for Jude outside the restroom, when he heard her screaming, he quickly ran in, he saw Jude screaming and crying, he ran up to her, trying to calm her down.

Tommy: Jude, what happened? He said, placing both of his hands on both sides of her face, making her look at him.

Jude crying said: there...was...a...spider...in...my...shirt.

Tommy, still had both his hands on her face, he quickly looked down, looking for the spider, once he spotted it, he started laughing hysterically, and stepped on it.

Jude: I am so glad you find this funny, she said still crying, she removed Tommy's hands from her face, crossed her arms, and put her head down.

Tommy, who had stopped laughing, took Jude' face in his hands once agian, and made her look at him: Jude it was just a little spider, it's ok, I killed it, he said, taking one of his hands, running it through her hair.

Jude, who still had tears streaming down her face, said: I've had a phobia of spiders, ever since I was six, me, Sadie, and our parents, went camping, me, and Sadie had our own tent, anyway, when we were sleeping, I got bit by this huge spider, I had to go to the hospital that night, and they gave me this enormous needle, because the spider that bit me was full of poison, or something, she said sniffling.

Tommy: I'm sorry Jude, I didn't know, he said, wiping away her tears with his thumb, he then hugged her tightly, and kissed the top of her head, she pulled back, and looked deeply into his eyes and smiled, he did the same, he then kissed her on her cheek, he then looked down at her, she followed his gaze, and realized, what he was staring at, she was still shirtless, Jude met Tommy's gaze once again, his eyes were filled with lust, Jude noticed, and unknowingly bit her bottom lip, a few seconds went by, Tommy couldn't take it anymore, he crashed his lips into Jude's, Jude was a little taken aback, by this, but she quickly deepened the kiss, putting her hands, in his hair massaging his scalp, Tommy then ran his tongue across her bottom lip pleading for entrance, she opened her mouth, granting him access, Tommy then grabbed Jude's butt, lifting her up, and placed her legs around his waist, Jude moaned in Tommy's mouth, he smiled, loving the effect he had on her, they then broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily, smiling at one another, then reality sunk in for both of them, then their smiles faded, at the same time, Jude quickly got off of Tommy, and ran to go put her shirt on, Tommy just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do with himself, Tommy was the first to speak.

Tommy: look, Jude...I...we ,he was at a lost for words, he then placed his head in his hands, and added, Jude I don't know what to say.

Jude: Tommy, there's nothing to say, ok, she said, looking down at her feet, then added , look Tommy your with Sadie, lets just forget this happened, ok? She asked now looking up at him, he had no words left in him, he just nodded his head up and down, as his answer, and with that, Jude left , Tommy soon followed, letting out a breath in frustration. What the hell just happened, Tommy thought.

Ok so I decided to split this chapter into two, because my hands really hurt right now, but I promise I'll update soon, hope you enjoyed, if not sorry, I'm not the best writer, but let me know how it was, and if you guy's think I should continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, I haven't updated in like forever, I suck big time I know, LOL, anyway, I had a really bad case of writers block, I hate when that happens, anyway, I have to give a SPECIAL THANKS to those of you who reviewed, you guys ROCK, and I hope you guys are still with me on this story, so here it is, and I'm sorry if it completely suck's, but I tried, hope you all like it.**

Chapter Three

( Flashback)

( Sadie & Quest )

They had stopped at a gas station, so Jude, and Tommy could use the restroom, they all entered the mini mart, there was teenage, girl at the counter, she was about 14,Tommy walked up to her to ask where the restrooms were, without looking up at him, she told him they were around back, thanks he said, and told Jude to follow him, Quest, and Sadie decided to get some snacks.

Jude: Sadie, get me a coffee, two sugars, and one creme, she hollered before following Tommy out of the store.

Sadie was in the junk-food isle, Quest went to get some drinks,

Quest:_ umm Sadie what do you want to drink _, he hollered from the refrigerators.

Sadie: _umm get me a Diet Coke_, she hollered back.

Quest: _ok_,he answered, he had gotten himself, and Tommy water, Sadie' Diet Coke, and he got Jude a Rock star energy drink, her favorite, he then walked to the junk food isle, and saw Sadie with her arms filled with goodies.

Quest, laughing: _Sadie don't you think all of that_, he said motioning to her arms, and continued, _is over doing it,_ he chuckled.

Sadie: _no, I got a bag of pretzels for me, a bag of Doritos, and Pop Tarts for Jude, a bag of twizlers for Tommy, M&M'S, for you, and some snickers, lolly pops, and cheetoes for all of us to share._ She answered with a smirk.

Quest: _whatever Sadie,_ he continued to laugh and made his way to the cashier,

Sadie: _shut up Quest, _he looked back at her and smiled, she stuck her tongue out at him, he smirked at her and placed the items on the counter, she rolled her eyes at him, she came up to the counter and placed the items in her hand on the counter and said,_ just for that, your paying,_ she said with a child like smirk.

Quest:_ gold-digger, _he mumbled playfully.

Sadie: _hey, _she said playfully hitting him in the arm, she crossed her arms, and pouted.

Quest: _I was just playing, _he said giving her innocent smile.

Sadie: _whatever, _she said laughing a little.

Cashier: _aww you guys make the cutest couple, _she said, smiling at them with braces ,

Sadie and Quest both blushed a little,_ ummm, we're not a couple,_ they both answered in unison

Cashier: _could have fooled me, _she said in a sing song voice, while ringing up the items, _your total is $ 16.89_, Quest handed her the money, grabbed the bags, him and Sadie made their way to the Hummer, they walked in an uncomfortable silence, Quest finally spoke once they reached the Hummer.

Quest:_ umm... so... that was uncomfortable, _he said looking down at his feet

Sadie: _umm... yea... but hey no biggie, right? _She asked, looking everywhere but at Quest.

Quest:_ yea... I mean it was a harmless mistake,_ he said, placing the bags in the back seat of the Hummer, he then closed the door and leaned up against the side of the vehicle next to Sadie, she looked up at him, and he looked down at her , she could tell he wanted to say something,_ what is it, _she asked in a soft voice, he looked away from her contemplating whether he should tell her, then he looked back in her eyes and said: _Sadie, I've been wanted to tell you something for a long time now, but..., but what? she said looking deeply into his eyes, _he took a deep breath then blurted it out, _Sadie I'm in-love with you, and I know it's wrong because your with Tom, and he is my best friend, but I can't help the way I feel_, she was a little taking aback by his confession, she knew he had a crush on her, but she didn't think it was LOVE.

Sadie: _wow...ummm...I don't know_... she was cut off by Quest putting both his hands on either side of her boxing her in, he then crashed his lips onto hers, she didn't know how to react at first, but she quickly got into it, deepening the kiss, Quest ran his fingers under her shirt tenderly caressing her stomach, then her back, running his fingers up and down, as their tongues did a little tango, they both pulled away looking deeply into each other's eyes gasping for air, finally Sadie spoke: _uuum Quest what just happened? _She asked now looking away from him, he then stepped away from her and started pacing back and fourth, he finally spoke:_ Sadie I am soooo sorry, I just couldn't help it,_ Sadie just stood there in shock, running her finger along her lips, he continued:_ look if you never want to speak to me, or even look at me I'll understand, and I think it's best if I don't stay at the cabin, with you guys, I'll just take the bus home or something, _he kept rambling, Sadie finally spoke: _look,Quest, it's not necessary for you to leave, this was just a mistake?... it'll never happen again, ok we'll just forget this._ As she was saying this she thought how could she forget it , this is huge and it kinda felt right, but she's with Tommy, she loves Tommy right, when she said that Quest felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, how could she just say that, I know she felt something, there was a spark, I know she felt it too, he thought, Quest was about to say something when Jude came walking up.

Sadie:_ ahh... hey Jude, umm so are you and Tommy about ready to go,_ she asked rather quickly.

Jude: _ummm... yea, he should be coming right now,_ she answered looking everywhere but at Sadie. Then added,_ did you get my coffee Sades?_

Sadie: _oooh... I forgot, I'm sorry I'll go get it now _

Jude: _no no, it's fine, I just really want to get going now, _she said as Tommy walked right up beside Sadie Tommy just put his head down, not wanting anyone to notice the confusion written all over his face.

Quest: _Jude, I got you a Rock Star energy drink, _he said trying to break the awkwardness written on everyone's face.

Jude:_ thanks, Quest... I think we should get going,_

Sadie: _yea_

Tommy: _yea_

Quest:_ yea_

With that everyone got in the Hummer, Sadie in the passenger seat Tommy driving, and Quest and Jude in the back, neither saying anything to one another

( Current Time )

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts, at the sound of Tommy voice: _we're here, _he said pointing to a beautiful log cabin, it was two stories high, it had about 10 acres, there were no other houses in sight.

Tommy: _what the hell... _as he pulled into the drive way he noticed the light's where on, he parked the car and told everyone to wait, while he checked to see what was going on, as he opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks, with a look of confusion written all over his face.

Tommy: _what the hell is going on? And what are you all doing here?_

**hey guys, I hope you liked it, if not let me know, I can handle it, LOL, anyway your probably like who the Hell is in the house, lets just say, I kinda didn't like where I was going with this story and I decided to add some people, ya know to spice things up a bit, so anyway please please please review, it would totally make my day:) **


End file.
